The present invention is related to the field of treating samples on microscope slides including analytical substrates, and more specifically to the field of heat induced antigen recovery and staining.
In anatomical pathology labs (e.g., histology, cytology) it is known that certain immunohistochemical procedures, herein known as IHC assays, are performed on biological specimens including, for example, formalin-fixed paraffin-embedded tissues and cell preps. Also used in the art are several IHC antibodies (abs) like Estrogen receptor abs, Progesterone receptor abs, Proliferation abs like Ki-67, which require the use of high temperature unmasking techniques, (i.e., antigen retrieval, high temperature epitope recovery, and antigen unmasking), prior to application of the antibody for labeling cell structures (antigens).
There are several procedures known in the art for the “unmasking” of antigens that have been rendered “hidden” by formalin fixation. Procedures known in the art include treating the biological specimen in aqueous solutions (e.g., water) that may include buffers (e.g., citrate, EDTA, urea, etc.), along with detergents or surfactants (e.g., Brij 35, Tween, SDS, NP-40 and Igepal). These known formulations are heated to temperatures from around 60° C. to about 120° C. These heated formulations are in contact with the biological specimen for various amounts of time (e.g., about 10 minutes to about 90 minutes) thereby causing the “masked” antigen to become “unmasked” so the antibodies used in the IHC assays can attach to their corresponding antigens which are associated with the biological specimen.
Types of apparatuses that are known and used to perform the heating of the antigen retrieval solutions and the biological specimen include waterbaths, steamers, pressure cookers, autoclaves, microwave ovens and convection ovens. Since water boils at 100° C. at normal atmospheric pressure, antigen retrieval solutions even with other chemicals present have only been able to reach temperature from about 98° C. to 100° C. before evaporative heat loss inhibits the solution from reaching higher temperatures. Pressure cookers and autoclaves overcome this by allowing for pressurization of the solutions so higher temperatures can be achieved without evaporation of the heated fluid. Since there are antibodies that require the antigen retrieval solution be at temperatures exceeding 100° C., many laboratories must use pressure cookers to heat the biological specimen with its antigen retrieval solution to attain temperatures up to 120° C., without which the antigen would not be “unmasked” preventing the antibody from binding to the antigen.
There remains a need for an apparatus able to produce high temperature pressure conditions for single slides being subjected to individualized antigen retrieval conditions without relying on clumsy and unwieldy devices such as pressure cookers and autoclaves.